


Fluid Friction

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Five times Ann and Makoto tried to have their first together, and one time they did.





	Fluid Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by kasumikamigawa!

****Ann would admit the first time was her fault.

She had called Makoto over to study -- really -- and wanted to hammer in a whole day of review. Her parents would kill her if she squeaked by finals the same way she had on midterms, especially for English. They never expected her to be a straight-A type of student, but there was a different kind of pressure, the sort to be a woman of the world, someone who was just as comfortable modeling by the Arc de Triomphe as answering interview questions on the streets of Harajuku. It was made that much harder when they were never here to help, which left the highrise feeling like she was the only one who lived there. That would have been nice if she was allowed to decorate the walls, but a minimalist aesthetic was in this year. _Boring_.

"I'm surprised you had any trouble with the English exam." Makoto said, knocking Ann out of her highly fashionable daydream. "From what I can tell, you're more fluent than I am. Especially with slang."

"That's because I read a whole lot of magazines." She countered with a laugh, picking up her pencil to scribble a heart on the top of Makoto's notes. "Good for being in the know, bad for writing essays."

A narrow pen moved to block the little arrow Ann was drawing, and she looked up into wine-red eyes. "Are you having trouble focusing?"

The question was almost offensive, even if she didn't think Makoto knew why. They had been dating for a few weeks now -- since one crepe outing led to another, until she dared to kiss the whipped cream off Makoto's mouth and was pulled close a second after -- and Ann learned that her girlfriend was almost starved for touch. It made unfortunate sense when she thought about the pedestal Shujin kept their student council president on, how Makoto had managed for years to be well-known but friendless, and from what Ann had seen of Sae, even a hug during the holidays might be out of the question. 

It wasn't like she was a social butterfly, but she'd always had Shiho, and the casual intimacy of a best friend meant they always held hands at the mall, slept in the same bed without more acknowledgement than a giggle. Makoto didn't have any of that before the Phantom Thieves, and Ann was determined to pick up the slack. As a result they had gotten touchy pretty fast, stealing kisses on the rooftop after a meeting was dismissed, fingers entwined under the table during lunch, sharing heated looks every time they stepped into the Metaverse and transformed into their more powerful, rebellious selves.  

Things were escalating and Ann was all for that, but that meant whenever the two of them were alone, she had to keep her eyes off Makoto's lips, stop her fingers from wandering up smooth black stockings and past the plaid of her skirt -- at least when they had other priorities. Her English final should have been first on the list, but how was she supposed to care about Shakespeare when one of the prettiest girls she'd ever met was sitting right across from her, lips parted and wanting?

 _Wait_. Ann blinked, taking in the faint flush settling into Makoto's cheeks. She wasn't the only one that was distracted, not by far.

"We should--" Makoto started, caught and trying to cover for it.

"You should come here." Ann patted the space between them on the couch, marking the few tense inches of temptation. "It's Sunday, but you still showed up to help me instead of taking a break. So let me give you something for being so sweet."

Praising Makoto was almost like using a cheat code, and Ann watched the veil fall away from those brilliant eyes, leaving behind a wary hunger. It sucked that Makoto continued to have trouble asking for what she wanted, but Ann understood the hesitation down to her bones. She was paid to be projected on after all, the beautiful body in designer clothes that fed dreams and ambitions, and it was always about what the photographer or company wanted to sell, not who she desired to be. 

The first kiss was light and quick, their knees brushing together, and Ann gave Makoto's shoulder a gentle tug to bring her even closer. She ended up with the other girl halfway in her lap, smiling into the next kiss when their legs became a tangle of black on red. There was a slight quiver in Makoto's hands as she grabbed at the lapels of Ann's jacket for balance, but she encouraged it by deepening the kiss, tongue swiping a hot stripe along Makoto's lower lip.

"You don't have to hold back with me." Ann whispered, drawing her fingertips up Makoto's back, trying to ease the rigid tension between her shoulder blades. "I told you that."

"I don't want to assume." She never did, so damn noble that it made Ann's heart ache. If there was ever honor among thieves, Makoto had it in spades.  "After everything that happened with Kamoshida, I--" 

"Hey, you are _nothing_ like him. I want this." Ann's fingers grasped at Makoto's shirt, hard enough to keep her attention. "I want more than this, really, but I didn't want to rush you."  

"More than..." Makoto's mouth formed the cutest 'o' before she smiled, eagerness suddenly radiating from her entire body.

Her hands came up and over the slope of Makoto's shoulders before she hooked a fingertip in one black strap, pleased to see the older girl's breath when she pulled at it. "Yeah. So if you're okay with that, show me how to get this off."

As it turned out, the buckles were pretty simple, and it didn't take long for Makoto to be half-dressed in her lap, naked from the waist up except a plain white bra. Ann shucked her Shujin coat and the zipped jacket underneath, leaving behind a flimsy black top that Makoto was happy to get her hands under, the fabric catching and straining up over Ann's breasts. She gave permission with a smile, letting out a soft moan as Makoto kissed down her throat, ignoring the barrier of the shirt to mark a path along the curves of creamy skin not quite covered by her bra.

"You want to make me feel good." Ann felt a bit of Carmen's heat in her words, in the power behind her hands when she slid fingers into dark brown hair and gripped tight to keep Makoto's mouth right where it was. "Don't you?"

"Any way I can." The answer was a rasp, Makoto's voice roughened with desire.

Then Ann heard her phone ring. 

Makoto jumped, which Ann couldn't blame her for, considering the vibration was right against her leg. She apologized and fumbled to get it out of her fallen jacket's pocket, wedging the phone against her shoulder with a tilt of her head. "Hello?" 

"Takamaki-san, are you still coming today?" It took her a second to place the voice as a photographer she had worked with a few times before. "We're getting set up, but no one's seen you." 

 _Goddamn it._ "...The shoot's at three, right?"

He hummed in agreement, and Ann could hear the clang of equipment in the background. "Yeah, yeah. Just get down here before we lose the sunlight, okay?"

"I will. Sorry for the wait." Hanging up before the man could answer, Ann sagged back against the couch, too flustered to look at Makoto for a minute. "I totally spaced. Fuck." 

"That's okay." It was impressive how dignified her girlfriend could look with hair and headband slightly askew, skin flushed and lips shining. Scratch that, it was hot as hell, and Ann hated that she had to leave. "I should probably go back home and...actually study." 

Oh, well. There was always next weekend. 

\-- 

The second time, they tried Makoto's place. 

Her bed was so prim and neat that Ann couldn't help wanting to make a mess of it, and she did just that with a playful shove. Makoto hit the mattress with a dull thud, body tense and coiled like a spring before she realized what had happened, but retaliated with a pull on Ann's wrist that served as an immediate reminder of how strong the other girl was. Maybe she would have to take up aikido too if it gave her forearms like that.

"Are you sure you don't have a shoot today?" Makoto asked, breath catching as Ann toyed along the hem of her turtleneck, fingertips caressing the band of skin right between top and skirt.

From anyone else she might have taken it as a jab, but the heat in the words was too real, and Ann leaned down to comfort her with a kiss. "You have me all to yourself, Mako-chan. Promise."

The blankets ended up kicked to the foot of the bed as making out lead to far more insistent hands and mouths, Ann dragging her nails up the inside of one stockinged thigh to make Makoto squirm. When her fingers inched higher, she could sense the heat jumping right off Makoto's skin, and dared to brush her knuckles against the line of cotton underwear. A moan left the older girl's lips, loud enough that she immediately clapped a hand over her own mouth.

"Don't be embarrassed." Ann laughed softly, reaching up to try and pry Makoto's fingers out of the way, revealing the blush beneath. "Probably doesn't feel like that when you touch yourself, huh?"

Makoto shook her head, thighs subtly spreading apart. It hitched her skirt higher, and Ann liked how that looked, the contrast of her hand with the dark lines of powerful legs, stripes of red and white twisted out of order. She risked another indirect touch, tracing the narrow seam of the stockings right over Makoto's panties, applying more pressure with every centimeter. A strangled gasp from higher up the bed, and Ann locked her eyes with ardent red, desire flourishing there like dye spreading through water. 

"You should tell me what you do." Ann declared, drawing a slow circle over where she knew dark curls were hidden. "When you're alone."

She received a tortured look in turn, Makoto biting her lip. Ann would have much rather bitten it for her, but she wanted an answer first. "...Why?"

"Because you know your body best." The words were emphasized with a press of her palm, cupping right between Makoto's legs. It lasted mere seconds, enough to provoke a gasp. "But if you're too embarrassed--"

"No." Makoto choked out her interruption. "I just don't really think about it. I follow what feels good, let my mind wander until I...come."

Ann relished that split second of hesitation before the last word; part of her had expected Makoto to be far more technical about this sort of thing. "Then can you tell me what you think about?" 

The older girl looked like she swallowed a stone. "Um." 

"That kinky, huh?" She teased with a wink, continuing to stroke mindless patterns with her fingers and keep Makoto on that shaky edge. 

"It's not my fault you have a whip!" Makoto muttered then stopped short, as if realizing that confession had been out loud.

When she reached for a pillow to hide behind, Ann lunged to intercept, getting a face-full of down before batting it out of the way so she could look Makoto right in the face. "Hey, come on. I'm not judging."

She waited patiently for Makoto to recover some of her composure, even if she was still having a little trouble maintaining eye contact. "I don't know. It's not even about the outfit, really, but the way you behave when we're in a battle is...compelling."

That made Ann raise a brow. One thing she liked about the Metaverse was following Carmen's whims, being as flirty and confident during a fight as she wanted to be in the real world. She could snap orders like a general, bend enemies to her will with flair, and it was all for the greater good; why not enjoy herself along the way?

"You want me to seduce you?" Two fingers hooked underneath Makoto's chin, made it tilt up so the vulnerable pulse underneath was exposed. "To put you on your knees?"

Honestly, it was just a guess, but when Makoto shivered from head to toe and closed her eyes, Ann knew she had hit the mark. She was about to ask for more details when a rattle from the other room caught her off-guard -- a key turning in a lock. The frustrated longing in Makoto's face instantly transformed into pure, unadulterated alarm.

"My sister's home early." She said in a rush, fumbling to move off of the bed and onto her feet. Wide eyes swept the room, looking for a solution. "Ann, get in the closet!"

"That won't work!" Ann protested, remembering the long organized line of clothes in there. It would be almost impossible to fit, much less find a way back out and through the front door. "Does your window open?" 

"Yes, it has a lock, but--" Makoto froze. "What are you going to do?" 

Drawing in a deep breath, Ann flexed her hands in loose fists and eyed the window. "Buy me time."

Thankfully Makoto didn't ask any more questions, pressing her back up against the bedroom door and listening for Sae's approach. Her sister's voice carried through a second later, low with fatigue. "Makoto, are you taking a nap in there? I thought you had exam review tonight."

"I forgot a book in my bag, that's all!" Makoto replied, trying to keep her voice even while watching Ann flip the lock open and push the window up. "You're not going to-"

"Shh!" Ann hissed, putting her head through and looking down. There was a grate mounted five feet below the window, wide enough to stand on. If she managed to hang from it, the drop to the ground wouldn't be so bad.

"Your bag is out here." Sae said, suspicion lining her words. "Makoto, open the door."

Before there could be any protest, Ann mouthed _I'll be fine_ and climbed right out the window, clinging to the windowsill until her feet found the grate. It creaked but didn't move, and she let out a huff of relief before letting go, keeping her stomach pressed to the outside wall. Overhead, she heard the door open, the scuffle of footsteps as Makoto backed away from it.

"You _were_ sleeping. Your bed is a mess." Ann winced when Sae spoke, hoping Makoto wasn't in too much trouble. "And why is your window open?" 

"It was hot in here." Makoto answered, sounding apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night. But I can start making dinner." 

The grumble that followed seemed more exhausted than disappointed. "You don't have to apologize, Makoto. Just...don't lie to me about something so silly. I get enough of that in court." 

"Sorry, sis." After a beat of hesitation, Ann heard the door close again, and Makoto poked her head out through the open window. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "You know, just hanging out." 

That earned a roll of Makoto's eyes and a smile, making the joke well worth it when the older girl gestured for her to lean up a bit. With a little teamwork, Ann managed to capture her lips in a brief kiss before saying goodbye. Once the window was closed, she crouched as carefully as possible, hands gripping the grate so she could swing over and hang. Tension rippled all the way up to Ann's shoulders as she dangled, steadying her legs before letting go. Her feet hit the ground with barely a sound; being a Phantom Thief had its perks.

Still, she was going to have Ryuji help her do more pull-ups at the gym tomorrow.

\--

More often than not, Ann spent her evenings at LaBlanc now, keeping close to Akira to make sure he was safe. Now that the Alibaba crisis had passed and Futaba was recovering, it was a matter of keeping the Phantom Thieves in working order, especially with all the PhanSite weirdness going on.  

The upside was that she and Makoto got to spend time together every day -- the downside was that they usually couldn't do much more than hold hands.

Yusuke had been the first to notice -- of course -- but Akira had smoothed over Ryuji's surprise with his usual charm, saying they had more important things to focus on than who was dating who. Ann wasn't blind, and the slight disappointment in her old friend's face when he glanced at the dark-haired boy said volumes. She kept that her observation to herself, though, and stuck her tongue out at Morgana when he tried to read her phone over her shoulder.

"Get your own, Mona." Continuing to flip through her photo album, Ann stopped on a picture she and Makoto had taken last week in Chinatown. It had been a really fun date, and a chance to destress after running around the pyramid.

"I don't have thumbs or money!" The cat argued, one paw pressing down on Ann's shoulder. "You two are pretty cute."

Makoto turned red right next to her and Ann promptly changed the subject, knowing the mention of the fish dish they'd had at that lunch would send Morgana on a frenzied culinary spiral. The fingers locked around her own squeezed tight, and Ann smiled to herself, lingering on that touch until LaBlanc's front door swung open. Sojiro came in carrying a load of boxes, setting them down on the counter before wiping the sweat off his brow. 

"Boys, get up and help me get the rest out of this truck." He demanded, and Yusuke's dramatic sigh was echoed by Ryuji's long groan. Akira got to his feet without a word, looking more amused than anything else.

"Boss, I can help with that too." Makoto chimed in, and Ann was surprised to see Sojiro smile. 

"I know you can, Makoto. But you're not the lazybones I'm trying to teach a lesson." He winked and slapped a hand on Ryuji's back, pushing him right out the door. Yusuke made up the rear before Morgana leaped after, too curious to keep to himself. 

"How long do you think they're going to be?" After checking her phone for the time, Makoto frowned. "I think Akira still wanted to have a meeting upstairs." 

"Five minutes?" Ann wagered, not sure how much in the way of supplies a coffee shop would really need. 

Fifteen minutes later, both of them were restless and bored, feet occasionally bumping together under the table. Ann had her head on Makoto's shoulder, watching as she scrolled through the forums for Mementos targets, but so much of it was just people trolling or bringing up high school grudges. Drumming her fingers over Makoto's knuckles, she started to amuse herself by moving that touch higher, whisper-soft along the pulse on the inside of her girlfriend's wrist. She heard a faint hum from Makoto, acknowledging the contact before Ann scraped over the same spot with her nails instead. 

"You really are a panther." Makoto murmured under her breath.

That was more of a response than she'd expected. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're strong enough to get me to do something else if you really want to, but you're playing with me to get my attention instead." Wine-dark eyes abandoned the phone screen to meet Ann's. "Just like a big cat."

"Does that make you my prey?" Ann teased, turning her head just enough to press a kiss to Makoto's cheek.

"Ahem." Makoto swallowed hard, loud enough for her to hear it. "Maybe not here."

"We're just talking, right?" She said, even as her fingers walked the boundary between Makoto's arm and knee, skirt starting to slide up at the light pressure. "The PhanSite's a bust, so maybe we should just daydream a little."

"Is that what you call it?" There was a subtle waver in the last word as Ann's hand rose another inch.

"Yeah." A smile curved her lips, happy to continue the game. "You can tell me what you're thinking about, and I'll give you something nice if I like it."

"That's not...daydreaming--ah." Makoto stiffened when Ann's palm slipped down along her thighs, wedged right between them.

Leaning over to whisper in one ear, Ann let her hand fall still, knowing just the presence would keep Makoto breathless.  "If you could have me do anything right now, what would it be?"

"K-keep going." The answer was strained between clenched teeth, a tension just shy of boiling over, and Ann felt it too.

This wasn't the best time or place, but it was so damn hard to wrangle time and privacy together, so maybe they needed to steal the right moment when it presented itself. Ann's other arm came around Makoto's shoulder like a friendly embrace, but that same hand went right to the older girl's breasts, shamelessly groping while she tried to find where exactly the band of Makoto's underwear was without being able to see it. She kissed along the bare inches of her girlfriend's pale throat, resisting the bone-deep urge to leave marks above the collar. 

"I bet you're so wet." Ann murmured, lips right on skin. "If we were in bed, I'd have you show me--"

The bell above the front door gave a warning ding and Ann barely held back a scream of frustration as her hand immediately retreated from under Makoto's skirt. There was no hiding how much both of them were blushing, but Ann tried to keep her posture casual while Makoto became intently busy with her phone, clicking around posts without any rhyme or reason. Ryuji walked in first, his face blocked by a stack of boxes, and Ann got up to help him, hoping her assistance would stop him from becoming suspicious.

Fuck, at this rate, they were going to have to get a hotel room.

\--

Makoto had shot that idea down, and as much as Ann was tempted, she understood why. They would have needed to wrangle someone's credit card and maybe even fake IDs before finding some way to get rid of the paper trail, and that was way too much of a hassle when the two of them only needed a bed and a locked door.

The solution seemed to be not staying in the same room at all. Ann was up late when she'd started texting Makoto, tired from watching old reruns of her favorite shows but still a little too keyed up to sleep. She'd actually been a little surprised when Makoto texted back so promptly -- insomnia over a math test, apparently -- but quickly turned the conversation to soothing the older girl, knowing there was no way Makoto wasn't going to end up as top of the class again.

 _What can I do to help you relax?_ Ann typed, stretching out along the bed.

Makoto's reply came a moment later. _I'm not sure._

 _Well, what do you usually do?_ She put in a few heart emoji for emphasis, but then quickly added: _Besides study more._

That earned a long silence and Ann sighed, sure that Makoto was probably staring at her notes and considering going over them a tenth time. She was never going to get to bed that way, so Ann decided to take matters into her own hands by calling instead. 

"Hello?" The older girl's confusion was clear when she picked up.

"The sound of my voice will probably help more than some words on a screen, huh?" Ann said, adjusting the pillow behind her so she could lay flat. "First off, are you in bed?"

"...No." Makoto admitted quietly.

"You can't sleep at your desk, babe." She imagined Makoto wasn't in her pajamas either, but they could fix that. "Get undressed and under the covers. I'll talk you into some good dreams."

Clothing rustled over the line, followed by a click when Makoto put the phone down, probably to strip off her shirt. Ann took some pleasure in picturing that image, listening intently to a hard thunk -- a shoe, she guessed -- that was followed by another.

After a few minutes, Makoto picked up the phone again. "Alright, I'm actually in bed now. But I don't think I'm going to be able to fall asleep while we're talking--"

"Hey, give me a chance before blowing it off." Ann paused, expecting another protest, but none came. "You've got a long day tomorrow, right? So you need to chill out. Take some deep breaths for me."

A faint huff of disbelief carried across the line, but then Makoto gave it a shot anyway, every breath slow and even. Each one sounded a little less tense than the last, going to the pit of her stomach instead of catching high in her throat, and Ann smiled when she heard a soft sigh. This wouldn't be so hard.

"See, just like that." Some more positive reinforcement couldn't hurt. "You're doing such a good job, Makoto."

The next sound was flustered, choked. "I--I'm just breathing."

"Aww, did I make you blush?" Ann asked. 

Another moment of silence passed, long enough to give her a new idea. 

"If you want to keep listening, you could be good for me and relax at the same time," she put some heat into the words, hoping it would sound seductive instead of corny, "how does that sound?"

Ann counted the seconds until Makoto answered with a soft and low, "Sure."

"We've got to start with the basic questions first." It seemed like there was a protocol anyway, from the movies she'd seen. "What are you wearing?" 

"Nothing." Makoto said.

That made Ann's eyebrows shoot right towards her hairline. "Nothing, really?"

"Underwear, I mean, but nothing else." She hurried to clarify. "You told me to get into bed, so I didn't really think about it."

"You're always quick on the uptake, Mako-chan." Smiling with her cheek to the screen, Ann rolled over onto her side, imagining what it would be like if Makoto was right there in her bed instead. "We should go lingerie shopping sometime. I could get you something really cute."

"You want to dress me up?" Makoto asked.

Ann's lips pursed, sensing a faint tension in the question. "Would you want me to dress you up, Makoto?"

"...Yes." The admission was small, so quiet she would have missed it if her mind was anywhere else.

It was too good of an idea to pass up. "I'd love to. Maybe switch your makeup some if you wanted to look different for a day. If we even got out of the changing room, anyway."

"You think I'd look that nice?" Ann heard the warmth in that whisper, wanted to make it flourish.

"You'd be gorgeous." Of that she had no doubt; Makoto was stunning, even if she rarely flaunted it. "I'd have you look in the mirror so you could see while I touched you. I'd kiss your neck, maybe leave a few marks to be covered back up by your clothes."

Makoto's breath hitched sharply. "Where would your hands be?"

"All over you." She almost purred the words, idly kicking her blanket away from her legs so they wouldn't be so warm. "But the question is...Makoto, where are your hands right now?"

"Um." More rustling, then; crisp sheets displaced. "One on my thigh, one on my stomach." 

"Is that where they were a minute ago?" Ann pushed.

"N-no." A rasp of longing twisted around that syllable, frustration at being caught but eager to continue. "Can I put them back where they were?"

"Yes, but only when I say." Her heart was beating so fast that Ann privately admitted her plan might be failing; she was more awake than ever, and Makoto probably was too. "First, I want you to spread your legs." 

Just the order was enough for a moan to carry across the line, and Ann bit her lip, wondering what it would sound like when Makoto was touching herself, clinging to the lifeline of her voice. She shivered, letting her free hand fall to the smooth plane of her stomach, fingertips an inch shy of her panties. Ann opened her mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by a persistent beep, like someone else was trying to call her.

"Do you hear that?" Makoto asked, and Ann looked at her phone screen, trying to make sense of what was going on.

A familiar icon flickered across the call display before a burst of static made both of them protest, fizzling until, "Hi, you guys."

"Futaba?!" Ann nearly threw her phone out of shock, holding onto it with shaking fingers. "Why are you in our call?"

"Did something happen to Akira?" Of course Makoto would manage to be sensible in the middle of this, even if she still sounded breathless.

"Uh, no, I just--" Futaba paused to giggle. "I kind of have taps on everyone's lines to make sure nothing bad happens, and I thought you might want to know before you got busy."

Never mind throwing her phone, she was going to set it on fire. "Oh my god, are you recording this?"

"I mean, I stopped because we're talking, but full disclosure!" Several keys tapped in sharp, precise clicks. "The last five minutes is deleted. Just keep it in mind, okay?"

Ann was about to argue that she should delete every minute of it, but Futaba hung up before she could get out a single word. Tense silence lingered between her and Makoto before she turned her face into the pillow and groaned; screw cold water, the thought of someone listening to her work out the finer details of phone sex was the ultimate mood-killer. 

"I should probably go to sleep." Makoto murmured. 

After a glance at the time, Ann sighed. "Yeah, same. Love you." 

"Love you too."  

The line went dead.

\-- 

They might have been getting a little desperate.

That was all Ann could think when her back met the cold tile of the Mementos subway, the wall pulsing with strange energy but still solid. Makoto's mouth was a firebrand against her own, hot and hungry as spiked knuckles hit the floor with a clang, dropped out of the way. Akira had left them benched after asking for a night out with the boys -- boyfriends, more like -- and the second Morgana's engine had faded from earshot, Ann had seized the opportunity.

Sure, there were weird whispers in the air and the occasional rattle of chains, but no one else was here and that was what really mattered. Ann hadn't even bothered removing her gloves, sliding latex-clad fingers into Makoto's hair and gripping tight, guiding lips and tongue down the line of her jaw, over the pulse in her throat until Makoto caught a silver ring between her teeth and pulled down, opening the zipper holding her collar together. Sloppy kisses marked pale skin, powerful hands sliding up Ann's ribs to grasp at her breasts, barely contained by the restriction of the catsuit.

"Keep going." Ann gasped, taking down another zipper to free her cleavage, baring a triangle of flesh all the way down to her belly button. "I've been thinking about this for weeks." 

"Me too." Makoto murmured, awe bleeding through the eyes of her steel mask as she stared, as if not sure where to focus first. 

After a second's hesitation, Ann made the decision for her, tugging Makoto's mouth down to one breast. She got the picture fast, drawing a hardened nipple between her lips and sucking, using the lightest edge of her teeth, and pleasure shot up Ann's spine. If her nerves were gasoline, Makoto was the flame setting them alight, blazing a trail from breast to breast and down her stomach, sinking down onto her knees. There was a pause then, crimson eyes seeking permission, and Ann promptly slid a hand to her whip, flashing the weapon with a smirk. 

"What are you waiting for, huh?" Confidence infused her voice like liquor, made Makoto tense in anticipation. "Get started or I'll punish you."

Defiance glittered in Makoto's gaze for all of a second before she started kissing below Ann's belly button, but it was enough to give her the idea that maybe the older girl would be into some kind of punishment. She would work out the details of that later, though, because right now the only thing she wanted to focus on was the strong fingers gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise, Makoto tugging that zipper down another inch so there was room to--

Tires. She heard tires.

"Fuck." Ann hissed, pulling Makoto away from her even though that was the last thing in the world she wanted to do.

Her girlfriend looked utterly dazed for a moment, entranced by heat and contact, but when the screech of brakes echoed up into the room, Makoto snapped out of it and managed a shaky sort of wobble onto her feet. Ann sucked in her stomach and drew the first zipper back up, cursing her gloves while trying to get the collar back together. It clicked into place right before Akira stepped through the defunct ticket machines, stopping short when he noticed them.

Dressed or not, Ann knew her back was still up against a wall, and even their masks couldn't hide the flush of being caught _in flagrante delicto_. Makoto crossed her arms and took a step away from her, but it was too little and too late.

"I needed to change out one of my Personas." Akira smiled, and it looked sympathetic. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Makoto said quickly, voice up too high a register to really be convincing. "Go ahead." 

Ann could never get over how weird it looked when Akira stepped into the Velvet Room, because from the outside he was just standing in place, gesturing and talking to people she and the rest of the Phantom Thieves couldn't see. She tried not to fidget, but Makoto's restlessness was far more obvious, bouncing on the tips of her toes as if wanting to lunge at something.

When the blue haze faded across Akira's eyes, he turned around, smile still intact. "One of you want to swap out with Yusuke? He took a nasty bump on the head from a Shadow, so we stuck him in the van."

Before Ann could even open her mouth, Makoto volunteered. "I'll go."

Aggravating as it was, she knew that was probably the better choice. Makoto liked to blow off steam in battle, and she really wasn't in the mood to order Shadows to their knees when her girlfriend had already been there just a minute ago. Ann grumbled as she sat down to wait for Yusuke, wishing she could steal one of Carmen's cigars. 

\-- 

Ann thought about trying on her birthday, but the steady stream of text messages and promises to stop over and drop off presents convinced her otherwise.

Makoto's gift was a collector's edition of her favorite show, the DVDs pristine and autographed by the actress who played the villain, which had left Ann so touched she'd kissed the older girl right in front of Sojiro, who had laughed and promptly started cleaning his glasses. He had gone out of his way to bake her a cake since her parents were stuck at a layover in Milan, although they had at least texted about it. Akira had sent a massive box, one she planned to open last.

That wasn't what weighed on her mind the most -- in a few weeks, Makoto was going off to college.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Makoto said after the cake was cut, passing the biggest slice to Haru when she asked politely instead of resorting to puppy eyes like Ryuji. "To orientation, I mean."

"Can I?" She had been quietly dreading the change, even if Makoto was staying in Tokyo. It meant a whole new schedule, one that might not match up with her senior year at Shujin. "I'm not a student there."

All her worries about regulations came to naught when Makoto shrugged. "You look like you could be, and Sis can't take off work that long. She'd prefer if I didn't go alone."

Ann had agreed without thinking about it, glad for the chance to spend more time together, and it wasn't until they survived a campus tour and got to Makoto's dorm that she realized it was a single room. The walls were unadorned, a small twin bed taking up one corner, but Ann was smiling by the time Makoto closed the door, hearing the lock click automatically.

"Nice place." Nobody they knew was here; she could just shut off her phone and they would be free from the rest of the world. "Do you like it?"

"I won't know until I'm settled in, probably, but we can pick up my things tomorrow." Makoto busied herself inspecting the lights and curtains until fingers wrapped around her wrist and squeezed tight. "Ann?"

"We're alone, babe. One hundred percent." She whispered, then sealed her mouth against Makoto's in a deep kiss.

No more questions were asked. It didn't matter that each kiss was rough and unfinished, noses bumping together as they walked back towards the bed. Ann pushed Makoto down first and straddled her hips, cursing the two layers of buttons on the blue jacket before pulling it open to get at the turtleneck underneath. Makoto shrugged her way out of the sleeves and moved to help, tugging the dark top over her head and tossing it aside. Once the clasp of her bra was open, Ann chased the straps as they went slack around Makoto's shoulders, taking the rest out of the way so she could kiss smooth, clean skin.

"Tell me if you want me to do anything different." She murmured, hesitating just long enough to sit up and see Makoto underneath her. "I want to make you feel good. We've waited forever."

"Then why did you stop touching me?" Desperation wove a steel thread through Makoto's words, a demand of its own, and Ann answered with another kiss.

Getting off her own clothes was hard when she was marking Makoto's collarbone with her teeth, losing herself in a chorus of gasps and moans, but Ann abandoned her letter jacket while Makoto kicked off her boots, ignoring where they fell. A button popped off her shirt when she went to open that too, but the whole thing could have shredded for all she cared. By the time they were both naked, flushed skin to flushed skin, it was such a relief that Ann could have cried. Instead, she pinned both of Makoto's wrists above her head.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered, the building ache between her thighs intensifying twice over when Makoto trembled, determined to have use of her hands but wanting to obey, submit. "And I'm going to make you come. Got it?"

Come hell or high water she meant it, and Ann relaxed her grip so she could explore Makoto's breasts, the breadth of strength in her shoulders, that line of separation in each forearm when she flexed and tensed. Her nails drew ten pink trails down Makoto's ribs, the rasp just shy of pain but enough to make the older girl squirm. It was almost a compulsion to mark her path, wanting this day emblazoned in Makoto's skin, down to the bone. She wanted her touch to echo, to be felt every moment they were apart.

"Ann," the name escaped through Makoto's teeth, her knees parting wider so Ann could settle her body down between them, hips notch to groove, "I need more." 

"More?" Ann couldn't help but smile, rubbing her palm down the tight core of Makoto's stomach, and summoned every ounce of willpower to stop her fingers shy of dark curls. "What do you say?" 

" _Please_."

Once it left Makoto's lips it became a sort of prayer, the beat punctuating every kiss when she grasped at waves of golden hair, stripping out the ties that held it in place. Ann answered every plea with a touch, one hand cradling the nape of Makoto's neck as the other found the source of heat between her legs, making contact with slick folds. It felt the same as when she was wet and alone in bed, touching herself to dreams of her girlfriend's hands and mouth, but was also so distinctly Makoto, a new part of her she was determined to master.

In the back of her mind, Ann wished 'mistress' could be a verb.

Makoto parted open under her attentions effortlessly, so much that she nearly slipped a finger inside without thinking about it. The instant after, she burned with the desire to. "Can I--" 

"Yes." Permission was gasped back in an instant. "You can do anything, just please--"

While there was plenty Ann would rule out, just the promise of _anything_ left her dizzy with desire, and she thrust one finger to the knuckle, feeling it from head to toe as Makoto shuddered. The hands in her hair tightened, but the ache spurred Ann on, finding a quick rhythm before she added a second finger. This time the give was slower, more deliberate, but Makoto's eyes were almost glowing with need, rich and red, and when her hips jerked up into the movement, Ann didn't even hesitate.

She kissed another moan off the older girl's lips, whispering Makoto's name with all the fire that was consuming her heart, marveling at the heat that dripped and tightened around her fingers. It took a little maneuvering, but Ann found her way to Makoto's clit with her thumb, and the reaction was a ragged gasp, another plea muffled against her mouth.

It was when she started to move her body that the pace really picked up, hips rolling forward in time with every thrust of her fingers, the weight of Ann's breasts pressing down against Makoto's, sparks catching wherever skin brushed skin. Thinking about what was happening was almost too much; Ann surrendered to the rhythm that felt best, rolling her thumb in the same firm circles that got her off the fastest, and Makoto answered with a hard grip at the back of her neck, nails biting half-moons into one shoulder.

When she orgasmed, Ann was almost surprised, so focused on making it feel good that she had brought Makoto right over the edge without a single bit of teasing. The world was a blur around them as she watched bliss ripple through the older girl's body, a constant pulse squeezing her fingers to try and draw them in deeper. Cries and whimpers slowly faded to broken breaths, Makoto's eyes half-lidded as her limbs went slack, holding Ann in half an embrace while trying to recover.

"Holy shit." Ann laughed, almost giddy. It was like the pleasure Makoto felt had slipped under her skin, made everything feel bright and soft. "Finally."

A smile tugged at the edge of Makoto's mouth, blossoming into a grin. "Tell me about it." 

Afterglow was amazing, Ann learned quickly, but it didn't take long before her own needs bullied their way past that intimate haze, fully reignited when Makoto's hands slid down her back and to the curve of her ass. The stickiness trapped between Ann's thighs said volumes, but it was the starved sort of look on Makoto's face that compounded the ache there, hands insistently pulling to bring her body higher. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, not really caring what the answer was as long as Makoto kept touching her.

"Tasting you." The declaration was a growl against the inside of one thigh, desperate and determined in equal measure. "I've thought about it for months."

 _Oh_. Ann instantly flashed back to when they were caught in Mementos, how close Makoto had been, and brought her hips down without a second thought. A huff of breath teased blonde curls before the hot pressure of Makoto's tongue suddenly asserted itself, and Ann moaned far louder than she meant to. Her own fingers were nothing like the slick and insistent feeling of Makoto lapping at her folds, every pass making Ann's hips jump and twitch. She needed some kind of anchor, finding one knuckle-deep in dark hair while Makoto's hands tightly gripped her thighs to keep them close, balanced. 

"You're such a good girl, Mako-chan." Ann whispered, and the answering whimper right between her thighs brought a startling but pleasant vibration. She looked down, arching her back just so their eyes could meet, so she could see the flush climbing pale cheeks at the praise. "Find what gets me off and I'll...I'll reward you until you can't walk." 

Right after the words came out of her mouth, Ann realized what kind of gauntlet she had just tossed; Makoto took to challenges like a fish to water. She bowed her head and cried out as warm lips surrounded her clit, quick flicks of Makoto's tongue working right against where she was most sensitive, but that was only the beginning. Hands kneaded at her ass, nails bit into the hollows of her hips, and Makoto's mouth simply never stopped, latching onto every sound that dictated Ann's pleasure and seeking more. 

"Fuck, Makoto, I'm--" All the command had drained out of her voice, transformed into raw desire, a molten need centered low in her stomach with no other purpose but to be fulfilled. "I'm so close, keep going--"

By some mercy she did, and Ann came with a ragged gasp, hips grinding down against Makoto's lips and chin to keep up that constant friction. Tension spiraled out of her entire body, pleasure taking its place until she couldn't see straight, forced to grasp at the sheets to keep from collapsing on Makoto entirely, nearly on all fours by the time she came back to herself. Ann's arms were shaking, but so was the rest of her body, still thrumming as every heartbeat made her nerves sing, the melody a little softer each time.

"Mm--" Makoto muttered, and it was the prompt Ann needed to roll off her, wanting to give her girlfriend a chance to breathe.

It also gave Ann quite the sight, Makoto sprawled out on her back with hair mussed and sticking to the sweat of her brow, mouth and cheeks wet with remnants of arousal shining on her chin. She drank the image in, eyes traversing every naked inch, all the way down to the slight twitch of muscle in Makoto's calf from the falling adrenaline. Once that was filed away for a hundred more very detailed dreams, Ann leaned over to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I remember hearing something about a reward." Makoto said against her mouth, and Ann laughed, offering another kiss before she answered.

"Not tired, huh?" Then again, she wasn't really either. Magazines had told her sex was exhausting, but at the moment, Ann felt more worked up than ever; it was just in a good way instead of driving her up the wall. "Guess that means we try again."

Makoto raised an eyebrow but slipped an arm around Ann's shoulders, breaking the distance between their bodies again. "This might be a silly question, but when exactly do we stop?" 

"Uh..." Ann stole a glance out the window. It was sundown, barely dark. "When do you have to show up to orientation?"

"Tomorrow." Makoto said.

"Then we'll stop by then." Her grin turned wicked, hair falling down in bright waves to frame Makoto's face. "How's that sound?"

She mirrored Ann's smile, utterly content. "Sounds perfect."

\--

 


End file.
